Can't Leave This Place
by Judroozz
Summary: Addison's at the airport, about to leave, when someone tries to stop her. Will he succeed? Fluffy Addex one-shot set on the day of the wedding that wasn't.


**A/N: Apparently this one-shot has been on my computer for a couple of months now, and I totally forgot about it. Since my test week is over I suddenly have a lot of time and I'm in the mood to upload a lot, so there'll probably be more upload throughout the week.:) So now I finished it, and yeah, I know it's **_**really**_** cheesy, but I was feeling like it so I hope you are too.:P**

As they walked to her gate, she looked at her friend and smiled a thankful smile. She really was a great friend, because even though Callie was absolutely not happy with the fact that she was leaving – which she had made _very_ clear -, she had agreed to bring her to the airport to say their last goodbyes.

The gate came closer and she dreaded the moment she would be alone. She wanted to be away from the gossip and certain people – one person in particular -, but definitely not all people. She was going to miss Callie, Miranda and Richard. Hell, probably even Mark. Callie and Miranda had been her closest friends in Seattle and Richard was more a father to her than her biological one had ever been and ever would be. And Mark, well, Mark was and would always be her favourite manwhore, and she loved him, somewhere deep down. She would miss the surgeries, because she was going to have a hell of a lot less of those in LA.

That was definitely a downside of moving to LA, one of the many, but that was beside the point. She was moving there for a good reason, she needed to get away from everything, the gossip, the men… So what if it was kind of lame to pick up everything and leave without telling people, without saying goodbye, she didn't really care. She just needed to get away from that place to be able to think clear again, because that certain intern certainly made her head spin, and not always in a good way. He was one of the reasons she was leaving, true, but that didn't mean she wanted to. She definitely wanted to stay, because even though you might not call an expensive hotel room a home, Seattle had suited her more than she'd expected. The only problem was that some of the people didn't seem to think so, especially this certain guy, who was probably going after Ava right at that moment.

Okay, so maybe there had been more to them than just sex, at least for her, that was. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her, but because _she_ felt that way about him - that way she wasn't going to talk about because that made it too real - she knew she might actually miss him. Not the jerk, but the other one. The one that would stand up for the things he believed in and that said the most perfect and sweet things at the most surprising moments, the one that had healed her, the one that had made her fall - she wasn't going to use the L-word though, that would be stupid. She was here to leave everything behind, to move on, that would certainly be more difficult once the L-word would come and peak around the corner.

They stood still in front of the gate and looked at each other, awkward smiles on their faces.

"So…" Callie started, looking around nervously.

"Yeah," she breathed out, smiling sadly at her friend.

"God, I'm going to miss you, Addison," Callie told her, throwing her arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too, Cal," she whispered, not trusting her voice at that moment.

It was so true that it stung. She had once come to Seattle for a consult and to win her husband back. Now she was leaving again, without her husband, and that fact didn't even really matter to her. There were things she wanted to get away from, but there were also things she loved dearly and really didn't want to leave behind.

That first 'things' - the negative one - were the gossip - mainly about her - and the nauseatingness that was called 'Derek and Meredith'. She had accepted a long time ago that they weren't DerekandAddison anymore, but that didn't mean she liked seeing her ex-husband and supposed love of her life be all cute with his perfect twelve-year-old.

And then, then there was the second 'things', the one that was definitely positive. The girl-talks and girls-night-outs/girls-night-ins with Callie and sometimes Miranda and the father-daughter talks with Richard. Or the surgeries and the NICU - she could tell herself not to think about that almost-kiss, but that was kind of a wasted effort because that's where here mind went the moment the word NICU came up.

And somewhere in the middle, between positive and negative was Alex Karev. He seemed to jump back and forth between positive and negative, because he was always sending her mixed signals. Maybe he was both positive and negative, because there were actually two Karevs. The jerk, and the decent guy. But, of course, all of that didn't matter because both the jerk and the decent guy didn't want her, so that was that.

"Is there really no way I can make you stay?" Callie asked as they pulled away.

She smiled sadly at her friend. "I'm sorry, Cal, I just can't go on here anymore, I barely have anyone left…"

"That's not true," Callie told her sternly. "You've got me, and Bailey, and the chief of course. And I guess Mark… and whether he'll admit it or not, Derek will definitely miss you."

"I know, I know, and I'll always be thankful to you guys for that. But it's just not enough when the rest of the hospital hates me or constantly gossips about me," she told Callie.

"What about me? Am I enough?" a certain intern behind her interrupted her, causing her to turn around and raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"A-Karev? What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised, trying to ignore the feelings of hope. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ava, or Rebecca or whatever her name is?"

"_I_ never said I wanted her, _you_ did. And, if you would've let me finish I would've told you all about how bad I screwed up and how much I want to fix it," he spoke.

She looked at him for a moment, cursing him for saying perfect things again. "I've got to… catch my flight," she said awkwardly, pointing to her gate.

She quickly gave Callie another hug and promised to call her when she landed and then walked away with her two suitcases.

"Go, go!" she heard Callie hiss behind her, and that was the moment she knew she was screwed, because him being there was obviously Callie's doing and when Callie O'Malley had something in her head, she would make it happen.

It was not long before she felt a hand on her arm and she was turned around, suddenly standing very close to Alex.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, okay? But I lied, I _am_ interested and I _want_ you to be my girlfriend."

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, trying to ignore how close he was. "You're a little bit late with that, Alex."

He nodded, not breaking eye contact. "I know, but I was scared."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and repeated his last word. "Scared."

"Yeah," he nodded, "we both know I'm not the family kind of guy. But that's what you want, and that scared me. But we don't get unlimited chances," he told her, "and nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could've changed your life, right?"

She sighed deeply as she recognized her own words and looked at him with eyes that contained a mixture of fear and hope. "What are you saying, Alex?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to miss out on the opportunity to be with you," he simply told her, looking straight into her eyes.

She breathed out a trembling breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to think about his breath that was caressing her skin or his lips that were too close to be safe. When she opened her eyes again he had come even closer and their faces were only inches apart. "I can't give you that opportunity if there's a big chance that you'll get scared again, Alex," she whispered, her eyes trained on his lips.

Putting his hand on her cheek he forced her to look up at him again. "I can't promise you that things won't get hard along the way, but I'll try everything to keep us together."

She chuckled. "I think we'll need that." He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You're not the only one who's scared, Alex."

He smiled and nodded. "I guess we'll need that."

They looked at each other and after a while Addison rolled her eyes. "Are you going to kiss me or what? Didn't you realize that was a yes?"

He smiled at her forwardness and happily closed the distance, catching her lips in a fiery kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist to be as close to each other as possible, their mouths opening to let their tongues meet.

Callie cleared her throat, which went unnoticed by the couple. "Okay… I'm going to leave now and let you two handle it from here. Addie, as I'm suspecting you're staying, I'll see you soon." She looked questioningly at the couple, an awkward smile on her face.

"Addie?" she tried again, the only reply she got was a low moan as Alex's hands crept to places they shouldn't be while in a public area.

"Okay, definitely going now," she mumbled disgustedly, quickly turning around and leaving the couple behind.

**A/N: The end! As I said, CHEESY. But who cares.:P Let me know whether you liked it!**


End file.
